My Last Breath
by The Hellraiser
Summary: Inspired by Sage of Story's Bring Me To Life, I wrote another story based on an Evanescence song. After a battle with a villain, Raven is sent to the hospital and dies. Is there anyway BB can bring her back? Major, MAJOR R
1. Default Chapter

This story is dedicated to Sage of Story  
  
I don't own the Teen Titans (though I wish I did)  
  
To all you people out there who haven't read Sage of Story's Bring Me To Life, I suggest you read it. To those of you who have, Sage of Story is right about Terra. She's just a spy for Slade and therefore don't let her squash your faith in a Raven/Beast Boy romance. As Sage of Story said, she could be the beginning of that beautiful relationship. So don't give up hope for these two. These two are a match made in heaven. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Last Breath  
  
"Titans Go!"  
  
At the sound of Robin's voice, the Teen Titans ran toward the scaly villain that lay ahead of them. The villain had two fiery red eyes that shone in the sunlight, a green, spiky tail that was as sharp as ten swords put together, and two horns that curled around it's scaly cheeks. The green villain walked on all fours. Beast Boy transformed into a raven (What a surprise!() and took flight. He aimed his little eyes on the fire-breathing creature below him.  
  
"Beast Boy, I wouldn't do that if I were you," the harsh voice of Raven said as she flew beside him. "Why not?" the green raven asked, turning his gaze over to her. "Because it can sense you from a mile away," she replied.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Okay, it's your funeral," she said as she rolled her eyes and flew back down to help Starfire, who was struggling to defeat the villain with her starbolts. Beast Boy aimed his little eyes again at the scaly creature. He dove straight down, concentrating very hard on hitting the villain in the eyes. The creature saw Beast Boy coming down and opened his mouth wide as a fiery blast came out of it and soared straight for Beast Boy. The green raven gave a harsh call for help and a blue blur pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Thanks Raven," Beast Boy said and Raven nodded. A scaly hand came out of nowhere and grasped her by the waist. Fury now sweeping over him, Beast Boy dove straight for the villain's eyes. He pecked away as he soared from eye to eye. Completely blind from being pecked in the eyes, the creature roared in agony.  
  
The monster swung from side to side hitting every building that got in his way. He threw Raven, unconscious from hitting the buildings too hard, and continued roaring. She smacked into a brick wall and slid to the ground. Beast Boy didn't stop pecking the villain's eyes. The creature began to spit out flames in every direction.  
  
The monster spit out one last flame before dying. The flame soared towards Raven and before anyone could do anything, it hit her. Once Beast Boy touched the ground, he transformed into an elephant, drank from the nearest broken fire hydrant, and sprayed the water at the crackling red and orange flames that engulfed Raven. Once the flames died, he ran towards her still unconscious body. "Raven.Raven .Please don't be dead, please," he cried as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Awwwww, wooks wike wittle Beast Boy's got a girlfwiend," Cyborg said in baby talk.  
  
"Cyborg!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh."  
  
Cyborg walked over to Raven and checked her pulse. "She's alive, but barely," he said. "What're we going to do?" Beast Boy shouted, putting her body down and waving his arms in the air. "We're going to have to take her to the hospital," replied Robin. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was very quiet in the hospital located in Jump City. The only source of sound came from a TV in the corner of the room. The 4 Titans sat together, each doing something. Cyborg was watching the TV, a few tears appearing on his human side every now and then, Starfire was sobbing uncontrollably, Robin had his face stuck in a magazine, allowing one or two tears trickle down his cheeks, and Beast Boy was staring at his hands. He looked up to face room 101 in which Raven was in.  
  
It was the room in which she was dying.  
  
He turned his gaze to his hands again, a tear trickling down his green cheek. He began to think of a memory which was his favorite above all others. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a dark, cold night in Jump City. Raven was sitting atop of Titans Tower with a cd player in her hand. The door to the roof opened and Beast Boy walked in. He saw her and sat beside her. "So, what'cha doin'?" he asked. Raven turned to face him.  
  
"Listening to Evanescence."  
  
"Oh. What song?"  
  
"My Last Breath."  
  
"Is that your favorite because every time it's played on my radio you hum it?"  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong with humming it?"  
  
"Nothing. Actually, I think you have a lovely humming voice (how sweet!) and I bet you have a even lovelier singing voice," he said. Raven blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
He got up and strolled over to the door. He turned around and stared at her. Beast Boy stood there for five minutes to take in every detail of the beauty sitting in front of him. From her midnight blue hair all the way down she was beautiful.  
  
"What?"  
  
Beast Boy was suddenly pulled out of his trance and into the real world. "Nothing.nothing," he replied and he strolled out of sight. "Yo B!" Cyborg said as Beast Boy reached the base of the Tower, "You wanna play gamestation with me?"  
  
"Yeah. What game?"  
  
"007 Nightfire."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Cyborg turned on the gamestation and they played. 1 hour later. "I so beat you!" Beast Boy shouted and he started doing his victory dance. "Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy. It's your birthday, it's your birthday," he said as Raven walked in. As she passed him, she flashed a small smile that made Beast Boy grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Yo BB, BB!" Cyborg shouted as he waved a robotic hand in front of Beast Boy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were drooling."  
  
"Oh, heh, my bad."  
  
They resumed playing the game. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beast Boy still couldn't believe that Raven had smiled three times during that day. 'She has such a beautiful smile, but if she, no don't think of it, but if she does, I won't see it anymore,' he thought, still staring at his hands. He ran a hand through his green hair. "Beast Boy," Robin said and Beast Boy looked up. "What?" he asked. "We're going home," Robin replied. "B-but I don't wanna go home," Beast Boy said, a worried look appearing on his face.  
  
"Ooook. Well, we'll see you, if you change your mind," Robin said. "Yes, and if you return home, would you mind sharing if Raven is ok?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Bye then."  
  
Beast Boy remained seated, now staring at the white, tile floor. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you see how he reacted to your question?" Cyborg asked Robin as they walked out the door. "Yeah. Kind of strange, isn't it?" Robin answered. "Very strange," Starfire said. All of the sudden, they heard a scream. "What was that?" Starfire asked. "I'm not sure, but it came from this way," Robin said as he turned right. The others followed.  
  
Orcs (those evil elf dudes in Lord of the Rings) were holding a little boy hostage. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beast Boy heard the scream and instantly knew that his friends would be there. He began to think about what he should do. 'If I leave, Raven might die, but if I stay, my friends might get seriously injured,' he thought, 'I'll go help them and then come back.' He left the hospital and ran straight in the direction that Robin ran. 


	2. Getting to see her

He arrived there as quickly as he could. His friends were struggling to defeat those scarred looking orcs. He transformed into a cheetah. He narrowed his eyes on 10 orcs, used his mighty strength, and leaped on them, teeth bared. He sank his teeth and claws into the orc's necks and growled fiercely, like a dog that has gone crazy.  
  
'I really wish Raven was here. It'd be less complicated fighting for justice with her,' he thought as he sliced the neck of an orc with his massive paw, 'There's only 20 more of these creepy looking elf dudes, how hard could it be to defeat the rest?' How wrong he was. Every time he charged at an orc, the orc would jump and land on a roof, leaving him to head butt the stonewall. Beast Boy got an idea and transformed into a dragon. He laid his eyes on the orcs on the rooftop.  
  
His wings stiffened and he roared as he dove straight down. He opened his scaly green mouth and an icy blast erupted from it. The icy blast collided with the orcs and they were frozen stiff. He morphed into his usual form as his team members came rushing towards him. "I thought you were staying behind," Robin said putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well you guys needed me," he replied with a simple smile. "We didn't need," Cyborg said but he was soon cut off by a creature with a tail that walked on all fours. The creature had a snake like face and neck. "What the hell is that thing?" Cyborg asked. "It's at the tip of my tongue," Robin replied. "On my planet, such a creature is called a Hydra, and it is not on the tip of your tongue," Starfire said as the boy left. "Thanks Star," Beast Boy said, "And when he meant that, he means that he can scarcely remember the name."  
  
And before you can say "Titans Go!" he transformed back into a dragon. Once he reached the middle of the neck, he closed his powerful jaw and yanked the neck off. The Hydra's body shook uncontrollably. 'That was easy,' Beast Boy thought, but all his hope of defeating the Hydra changed in one second. Two heads popped out of the middle of the neck and grew.  
  
The two heads saw Beast Boy out of the corner of their eyes and immediately tried to snap at him. 'Ok, I'm never going to slice the heads off again,' he thought. He saw an object a few inches below him. It was a bow and arrow. He morphed into his real form. He placed the arrow on the side of the bow, aimed at the Hydra's chest, pulled the string and let go. The arrow pierced the Hydra's chest. The Hydra writhed and roared in agony. Soon after, the Hydra hit the ground with a thud! and remained motionless.  
  
He ran to Robin and the others and told them that he was going to the hospital and ran towards the building. He entered the building and sat down. Another memory crept inside his mind. ~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Teen Titans were at a carnival enjoying the rest of the day. Raven and Beast Boy could be found sitting on a Ferris Wheel watching the fireworks explode before them. "So, heh, how was your day?" he asked, laying a hand on the back of his neck. "Dark and gloomy, as usual," she replied.  
  
"Is there any joy in your life?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Really, like when?"  
  
"Like the time we defeated my father."  
  
"Oh, any other special events?"  
  
"Well, like.nevermind."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I said nevermind."  
  
"Ok, ok. Here comes the grand finale."  
  
A bunch of fireworks exploded in mid air, leaving green and blue sparks to glitter and instantly disappear. Beast Boy saw a small smile appear on Raven's face and he couldn't help but grin. He stared at her for a minute and then continued watching the fireworks beside his beautiful teammate. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A nurse stepped outside of room 101. "Is there a Gar Logan around here?" she asked. Beast Boy walked over to her. "Raven wants to see you," she said as he stopped in front of her. Beast Boy nodded and slowly walked in. He saw his beloved teammate lying on a hospital bed looking very, very pale.  
  
"Raven?" he said as he ran over to her. "Who else did you think it would be?" she replied. He embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
"I missed you so much," Beast Boy said, still hugging her. "Yeah, I missed you to," Raven said with a weak smile. Beast Boy grinned and let go. "So, have any good dreams these past three days?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What do you mean no?" "Well, something happened to me in one of them."  
  
"Oh," he said, looking very concerned. He noticed that her smile had turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" he questioned her. She let out a sigh. "I have something to tell you," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to die."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just feel it coming."  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Beast Boy cupped her hands in his. "Raven, you're going to be ok," he said, even though he really wasn't sure, "You've got to think positive." "I know, but I know that it's going to happen," she said, "I AM going to die soon."  
  
"No, you can't, you won't."  
  
"I have to. There's no turning back. What comes, comes."  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Beast Boy had a worried look on his face. He knew that she was telling the truth, but he didn't want to accept it. Raven tore her hand from his grip and touched his green cheek. He looked up at her. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Beast Boy, I have a confession to make."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Beast Boy, I-I-I." she said, but before she could finish her sentence and breath, she died. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy screamed as he shook her, but she remained motionless. He checked if she was breathing, but he could feel nothing.  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
He gave up and started to cry. He cried for an hour. After an hour had passed, he exited the hospital and in the direction of Titans Tower. 


	3. A chat with God

It was a gloomy walk to the tower. Beast Boy tried desperately to rid his mind of her, but it just didn't seem to work. The thought of Raven crept into his mind when he least expected it. A gentle breeze combed through his green hair. He sniffed it.  
  
'Hey,' he thought to himself, 'Smells like perfume.' He sniffed the air again. 'Raven's perfume,' he thought and a slight smile appeared. His smile disappeared in a second when he entered the tower. He plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. 'The Exorcist,' he thought as he watched the movie, 'Was Raven's favorite horror movie.'  
  
He saw something on the coffee table and picked it up. "Raven's book," he whispered as he ran his fingers through the pages. " 'What's that?' the demon inside of Regan asked as the priest took out a vial from his hand bag. "Holy water," he replied as the twelve-year-old girl's scratched face stretched out in fear. He opened the vial. "Keep it away!" Regan yelled, but he ignored her. With one swish of his robe, the priest formed a cross in mid air and the water it contained splashed on the girl. "It burns!" the demon inside the girl screamed as it's body wriggled like a snake," he read aloud, "And that's where she stopped before the battle."  
  
Beast Boy jumped from his seat as he heard the door slide open. "Hey Star," he greeted as the alien girl sat beside him. "Hello Beast Boy," she said with a grin, "How is Raven doing?"  
  
"She died."  
  
"What!? How could she die?"  
  
"I don't know, she just did."  
  
Starfire started sobbing. "At least she's in a better place now," Beast Boy said. "Yes," Starfire said as she wiped her tears, "I suppose it is true. However, it will not be the same without her."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"On my planet," she said, "We would revive the ones who died by making a potion, but I'm afraid that the ingredients are only found there." Beast Boy looked at her. "Your planet's lucky because we can't revive people who died," he said, "I'm going to bed." He disappeared behind the sliding door.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
"Shit! Why can't I get this song outta my head?" he asked himself. He halted in front of Raven's door. He looked at the letters that were carved into the door spelling "Raven". He stared at it for a moment and then continued walking, his head drooping.  
  
He entered his bedroom and got dressed. He plopped on his bed and continued reading the book. " 'Who are you?' the priest asked as the body continued to wriggle. "I am no one," the demon replied with a combination of voices that it was not understandable. "Who are you?" the priest asked again, recording all of this on tape. The demon took in a huge breath and spat out green slime on the priest's face," he said when all of the sudden a breeze ran through his room.  
  
Beast Boy stared at the cloud of swirling wind in front of him. A man that had white, long hair and a white beard wearing a white robe and brown sandals stepped out. "Beast Boy, do not be alarmed," the man said, "For I am God." Beast Boy stopped shaking. "Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"I have come here to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to defeat the devil because his evil is spreading throughout the entire world. If you do this, I'll bring Raven back." Beast Boy's eyes lit up.  
  
"Okay, but how do I get to hell?"  
  
"It's located inside a cave in the Garden of Eden. I already told the angel with the fiery sword that you'd be coming," God said with a smile. He looked at Beast Boy. "You're wondering how to get to the Garden of Eden. Just take my hand and I'll teleport you there," he said as he stretched his hand toward Beast Boy. Beast Boy hesitated for a moment and then grabbed it.  
  
A bright white light appeared between the two and grew brighter. In a minute, Beast Boy was standing on the green grass of the Garden of Eden. He looked around at the beautiful scenery and then started searching for a cave that contained the fiery elements of hell. 


End file.
